


Bang

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gun Violence, M/M, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that a gun?!" a boy from the front of the class yelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where the inspiration for this came from? But here you go.

"Now if you'd like to turn to page-"

Bang.

The whole class jumped in surprise, turning to look around the room for the source of the noise.

"Err, page twenty-"

Bang.

Scream.

Bang.

Scream.

"Is that a gun?!" a boy from the front of the class yelled. The teacher brought a finger slowly to her lips before tiptoeing over to the door. Dean glanced over at Cas and they shared a questioning look. Cas shrugged his shoulders. Dean shrugged back.

Bang.

Everybody jumped again at the sudden noise. Faint screams could be heard from down the hallway. 

"Everybody under your desks." Miss Masters commanded. "I need you to be really, really quiet. Okay?"  
Everyone nodded as they crouched and sat underneath their desks. The class door flew open and slammed shut. A boy stood at the front of the class, shaking, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my god..." Dean stammered. "Sammy." He pushed himself up off the floor and ran towards his younger brother, pulling him into his arms. 

"Oh god. Sammy. Look at me buddy. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean insisted, grabbing his brother's face in his hands. "Answer me man!"

Sam squeezed Dean tight, tucking his head into Dean's shoulder. "He just started shooting." He whispered, voice quivering. Dean felt his blood run cold, a gasp ran through the room, Miss Masters silently locked the door and turned down the lights.

"Dean..." Sam whispered. "Dean. Jess is dead."

Exclamations burst throughout the room along with starts of quiet sobbing.

Bang.

Scream.

One of the girls began to cry.

Dean pulled his brother roughly down under his desk, and pulled him onto his lap.  
"It's okay Sammy" He hushed, stroking his whimpering brothers hair. "You're safe, thank god you're safe."

"Jess." Sam cried. "Jess..."

A packet of tissues hit Dean's shoulder and he turned around to nod a thanks at Cas. Cas smiled weakly back before clutching at the silver cross on the chain around his neck. People began to mutter their own prayers and get out their phones, their faces illuminated by the messaged "I love you"s and goodbyes. Dean hummed Hey Jude quietly to his brother as he stared over at Cas. Cas sat on his heels, hands pressed together with the long silver chained clutched between them. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips moved in a constant mouthing of words. A single tear fell down his cheek and he opened his eyes, staring straight back Dean. Cas looked around before laying down and crawling slowly on his belly towards Dean

"Cas!" Dean hissed. "What are you doing? Are you insane?!"  
Cas pushed himself forward as Dean stared in horror.  
"Dude. Turn back." Dean started to wave his hand, motioning for Cas to turn around.

Cas finally reached him and pulled himself up, leaning against Dean.

"Hello Dean." He breathed. "Hi Sam." He reached out a shaking hand and grabbed Sam's shoulder.  
"You've been so brave Sam." Cas assured. Sam sniffed quietly in reply and nodded his head, tears still flowing. 

Bang.

Someone whimpered. Someone kicked a chair. 

"Well done everyone." Miss Masters said softly. "You're all being so brave."

Dean let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. He thought about his phone he'd rammed inside his jacket pocket earlier. His jacket which was stuffed inside his locker.

"Hey Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go and sit with Jo." Sam pointed over at the blonde sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her face as hard as stone.  
"She's probably more scared than she'd like to admit." He wiped a sleeve across his face, rubbing away the tears. Dean nodded his head and Sam started to crawl over to Jo.

Dean flashed a nervous smile at Cas who grimaced awkwardly.

Bang.

"Why won't it stop?!" A girl wailed, starting to cry. A few people hushed her as she began to sob onto someone's shoulder.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and Dean squeezed back. Cas' hand was clammy and shaking, even though his blue eyes and blank expression made made him seem fearless.

"We'll be alright." Dean muttered. 

Cas tightened his grip. Dean slung an arm around his best friend and pulled him in close. He breathed in Cas' familiar smell and let his dark hair tickle his nose.

"We're gonna be just fine." He said into his ear. 

"We're going to be fine." Cas repeated.

Dean pulled back and cupped Cas' chin. He ran a thumb across his cheek bone and tried to memorise the face he knew so well.

The classroom door burst open. People began to scream. Someone was sick. Miss Masters stood trying to block the door. 

Screaming. 

Sobbing. 

Pleading.

Dean looked deep into Cas' eyes.  
"Just fine." He muttered. A tear rolled down his cheek. He gently pressed his lips against Cas' and they both relaxed into the soft kiss. Cas' reached his hand up and grasped the back of Dean's neck. 

Dean smiled.

Bang.


End file.
